1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern processing system and more specifically to an area searching system used in a processing for painting the inside of a closed area or contour of a drawn pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, pattern processing systems having a graphic drawing function, such as so called personal computers, have been required to have a function of painting an inside of a closed area or contour of a drawn pattern at a high speed. In a general case, the drawn pattern is stored in a memory, and therefore, the closed area to be painted is detected by searching a content of the memory.
A conventional method has been effective in detecting an area to be painted in the case of a simple configuration of closed pattern, but has needed a long time for searching in the case of a complicated configuration of closed pattern such as a pattern having therein another closed pattern.